


i will always hold you close, but i will learn to let you go

by dinosar



Series: haikyuu!! soulmates au [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosar/pseuds/dinosar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for as long as he can remember, daichi has known and loved tetsurou. but they've never been able to meet, not even after choosing to attend nekoma and karasuno, knowing about the rivalry between the schools. just when they're finally accepting that they won't be able to meet until they graduate, it happens--a practice match between their schools is arranged, and finally, they have a way to meet.</p><p>but neither of them realized just how hard it would be to see each other for such a limited amount of time.</p><p>in which daichi and tetsurou learn to temporarily say goodbye, though not in so many words.</p><p>(au where any mark made on your soulmate's body also appears on your own)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will always hold you close, but i will learn to let you go

**Author's Note:**

> ive been listening to a lot of sleeping at last, so the title comes from the song "light" by them bc im lazy and unoriginal
> 
> anyway!! i've been working on this fic for almost 2 months and finally, it's done! its a goddamn monster too, holy shit, it wasnt supposed to be this long :') i wanted to finish this for free day of kurodai week but alas, it didnt happen bc i fucking suck lmao
> 
> anyway i cried a lot when i was writing it but pls enjoy

If asked, Daichi isn't sure he could tell what his life had been like before he knew Tetsurou.

 

They'd been very young when they'd started communicating. Daichi remembers working extra hard to learn how to write, after seeing the way his parents always wrote sweet things to each other. He wanted to do that too, but even before he'd known how to write words, he would still make little marks or draw his soulmate pictures―so they'd know he was there, of course. And when he'd get marks or pictures in return, his father tells him that he'd be grinning nonstop for the rest of the day (he has pictures, which he promises he's going to show Daichi's soulmate as soon as he gets a chance, much to his son's chagrin).

 

Daichi can't say for sure when they'd moved from that to actual words and conversations. Communication with Tetsurou has always been a part of his life, so it's impossible for him to remember exactly when it had happened. He doesn't mind, though, because he does remember something very special they'd started back then, something they still do to this day.

 

_im sorry to bail on you but i can't keep my eyes open any longer_

 

Daichi looks down at the newest message on his arm with a fond, tired smile, his own eyes heavy as he writes out his reply.

 

_alright, thats fine, im beat too  
you wanna start it tonight? i did last night_

 

_okay_

 

Daichi watches the red of his soulmate's marker appear on his skin, just below his palm. It forms half a heart, and with the same butterflies in his stomach that he gets every night, Daichi presses his own black marker to his wrist to draw the other half. Once that's done, he moves to the palm of his hand to write one last message for the night.

 

_love you, tetsu_

 

The reply takes a moment, but sure enough, it appears.

 

_sorry, i almost fell asleep  
but...love you too, daichi_

 

Daichi smiles, cheeks the slightest bit red as he reaches over to turn his lamp off. Their nightly routine is the thing he's always looked forward to most―it's been such a big part of his life for so long that he's grown to anticipate it. It's like their version of a kiss before bed, since they can't _actually_ kiss before bed what with the distance between them.

 

And while he wishes he could kiss his soulmate before bed, Daichi thinks this is good enough for now.

 

* * *

 

When the time came to pick their high schools, they'd decided to attend Karasuno and Nekoma for a very specific reason.

 

Both of them being volleyball players and knowing about the almost legendary rivalry between the schools, they'd realized that maybe they'd finally found their way to meet. Their parents had always been adamant about not letting them meet until after high school, figuring it would be for the best since they live in different cities, but...if they just so happened to meet before then, _well_ , there was nothing to be done about that.

 

They'd never expected it to not work out.

 

_coach nekomata said no_  
_he said he wont do it unless coach ukai is there_  
_i tried to convince him but he wont budge_  
_i...dont know what to do_

 

Daichi stares down at his arm numbly, brown eyes wide. Because Tetsurou's message isn't supposed to say this; it's supposed to be happy, messily scrawled words detailing exactly when and where their teams are going to meet for a practice match.

 

This isn't _right_.

 

_ha ha, very funny  
now tell me what he really said_

 

Tetsurou is obviously joking―he has to be. Because their plan is foolproof, there's no way it can fail...

 

...right?

 

_daichi_  
_im not joking_  
_i wouldn't joke about this_  
_he really said no_

 

Daichi feels his eyes cloud with tears, and he hastily tries to blink them away. He's with Azumane and Sugawara, his new friends from the volleyball club―he can't cry in front of them, or they'll think he's weird.

 

Trying his hardest to keep his hand from shaking, he writes back.

 

_what are we going to do?_

 

_i dont know_  
_i'll keep asking but_  
_i dont think hes gonna change his mind, daichi_

 

“Hey, Sawamura-kun, are you alright?” comes Sugawara's soft voice from beside him. Daichi turns to meet concerned amber eyes, and he swallows hard.

 

“I'm fine,” he tries to say, but the words come out sounding choked as they get caught by the lump rising in his throat.

 

“Is it...about your soulmate?” the fair-haired boy prods, biting his lip. Whenever the topic of soulmates comes up, Daichi notices that Sugawara always gets a sad look in his eyes and he wonders if it has something to do with the fact that there never seems to be any kind of writing on his skin.

 

“Yeah,” he answers softly, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. “Tetsu, he―he lives in Tokyo, so we've never gotten to meet, and we figured that would change if I went to Karasuno and he went to Nekoma since those schools have always been connected, but...he asked his coach if our schools could have a practice match, and he said not without Coach Ukai.” Daichi clenches his fists, biting his lip as another wave of tears blurs his vision. “We were so stupid to think this would work out, weren't we?”

 

“No, don't say that,” Sugawara hushes him, eyebrows knitting together. “I'm sorry things aren't working out the way you'd planned, it must feel awful.” He looks down, looking as if he's fighting with himself about whether or not to say something, but in the end he decides to push forward. “If it makes you feel any better...I don't have a soulmate at all, so...even though I don't know exactly what you're feeling right now, I can kind of empathize with you.” He wraps his arms around himself as he speaks, as if trying to shrink away until he disappears, and Daichi feels his mouth fall open in shock.

 

He's heard of people not having soulmates before, but it's so uncommon that he never thought he'd actually meet someone who didn't have one.

 

“...that explains a lot,” he says softly. “Sorry, here I am complaining because I have to wait a little longer than I thought I would while you...” He stops himself there, feeling like it would be too callous to say the words out loud.

 

Sugawara smiles sadly, brushing a strand of hair behind his ear. “You can say it, it's fine. And don't feel bad about being sad about not getting to see your soulmate just because I don't have one―there's always going to be someone who has it worse than you, but it doesn't make your own pain any less real. I've come to terms with my own situation.”

 

Azumane clears his throat nervously, cutting into the conversation after being quiet for so long. “Sugawara, I uh...I don't have one either, so...you aren't alone. I mean, I've never really minded not having one, it doesn't bother me, but...still,” he says, scratching his cheek. Daichi is consistently amazed by how nervous and timid the other first year is, especially when compared to the way he looks.

 

Sugawara's mouth falls open, eyes going wide. “You...really?”

 

Slowly, Azumane nods. “I've never bothered writing anything because I don't care, but...no one's ever written to me, either, so I figure there's no one there,” he says with a shrug.

 

“Oh wow,” Sugawara breathes, and Daichi thinks he might be about to cry. “I...wow, I thought I was some kind of freak for my entire life, but...knowing someone else who's the same as me makes me feel like a weight's been lifted off my shoulders,” he admits, biting his lip. “Is that terrible to say?”

 

The tall brunet shakes his head. “Nah, it's kinda nice to know I'm not alone either.” He then turns to Daichi, clearing his throat and squaring his shoulders. “So all we have to do is get good enough that Nekoma's coach acknowledges us with or without Coach Ukai then, right?” He looks away, cheeks reddening. “I can't speak for Sugawara, but...I want to help you meet your soulmate, Sawamura, because I can see that it's important to you. I mean, we want to get better anyway, but this just gives us a little extra incentive I guess. So...we'll work harder, and get stronger.”

 

Wiping his eyes, Sugawara nods fiercely in agreement. “I'm in, too. We're gonna make this happen for you, Sawamura-kun.” He peeks over at Azumane, a hint of a grin on his lips. “Very inspirational, by the way. You sound very dependable, Azumane-kun, like an ace or something.”

 

Azumane immediately starts to backtrack. “Sugawara, please, that's embarrassing...”

 

“You guys...” He can't believe he's getting so choked up. “Thank you so much, you...have no idea how much this means to me,” he finishes, running a hand through his hair and looking down because he's scared that if he looks at them, he'll start crying.

 

“We're a team now,” Sugawara tells him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “Teammates have to be there for each other.”

 

* * *

 

In the end, it's not their own hard work that leads to the practice match with Nekoma, at least not on its own. It's due to the tireless work of their club's advisor, and the name of former coach Ukai's grandson that makes Coach Nekomata finally agree to a practice match.

 

After Daichi hears the news, it takes everything he has to keep his excitement off of his face and focus on practice. When he leaves school with Koushi after practice is over, though, he can't get his marker out of his pocket fast enough.

 

_TETSU_  
_ITS REALLY HAPPENING_  
_WE'RE REALLY GOING TO MEET THIS TIME_

 

The excited reply comes within seconds.

 

 _I KNOW_  
_I JUST HEARD TOO_  
_I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH MYSELF_  
_KENMA SAYS IM BEING ANNOYING RIGHT NOW BUT_  
_IM JUST SO HAPPY_  
_AND I DONT THINK HE REALLY MEANS IT ANYWAY_  
_DAICHI HOLY FUCK WE'RE GONNA SEE EACH OTHER_

 

Koushi smiles when he leans over and reads their excited scrawls as they walk, draping an arm around Daichi's shoulder and hugging him tight. “I'm so happy for you,” he murmurs, kissing Daichi's cheek. “It's been good news all around lately, hasn't it?” Daichi knows he's referring to meeting his own soulmates―something Daichi knows his best friend still can't quite believe is real, but he's adjusting slowly.

 

“I knew this was going to be a good year,” the brunet whispers, leaning into his friend's embrace. “I feel kind of dizzy―is this actually happening, or did I hit my head and pass out somewhere?”

 

Koushi snorts, gently nudging him. “It's very real, Daichi. You're really going to meet him this time.”

 

“Oh,” Daichi says softly, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk and looking down at his hands. When had they started to shake? He's not sure. “I'm...really happy, Koushi.” His voice shakes, and he feels a hot tear slip down the bridge of his nose to fall onto his shaking hands, which are folded together. “I'm going to see what he looks like. God, I'm going to hear his voice...it's really happening. No more waiting.”

 

Koushi gives him another squeeze, eyes misty. He's always been the emotional type. “It _is_ really happening,” he echoes, leaning their heads together. “Are you nervous?”

 

“I'm...a little bit of everything right now, I think,” Daichi replies truthfully, a giddy laugh escaping him as more tears slip down his cheeks. “I mean, I'm crying and laughing at the same time, how weird is that? And my hands, they―they won't stop shaking. I don't even think there's a word for how I feel right now...”

 

Koushi lets out a laugh, starting to pull him down the road again. “Something like this doesn't need to be described, anyway,” he says sagely, casting the brunet a sidelong glance as he grins.

 

They split off after a few minutes―Koushi is going to hang out with Iwaizumi and Oikawa, and Daichi's going home to get started on homework and probably talk to Tetsurou all night.

 

“Text me later, I wanna hear how it goes,” Daichi tells him before they separate, grinning.

 

Koushi blushes. “I don't know what you're expecting, but okay...”

 

Daichi waves him off before turning down his street. When he gets home, he peeks into the garage, finding his dad tinkering with his car.

 

“Hey, Pa,” he greets.

 

His father immediately stops what he's doing to turn to his son, a smile on his face. “Hey, kid. How was practice?”

 

Daichi bites his lip to keep from smiling too widely. “It was good. Takeda-sensei says he might be able to get us a coach, which is a relief. I'm not sure how far I can take the team on my own, after all,” he replies, scratching the back of his head.

 

His father makes his way over and claps him on the shoulder before wrapping an arm around him and ruffling his hair. “Nonsense, you're doing a great job of leading your team. I couldn't be prouder of you,” he beams.

 

Daichi laughs. “Thanks, Pa. Anyway, uh...Takeda-sensei also managed to arrange another practice match for us, at the end of Golden Week...”

 

His father raises an eyebrow, smile widening. “Oh? That's great, kid, your sensei seems like a good guy. He works very hard for you kids, I hope you make sure to thank him a lot.”

 

“Of course,” the teen replies. “Anyway, I thought I'd mention it because, well...the practice match is with my school's old rival, Nekoma. That's, uh...that's Tetsurou's school.”

 

He watches as his dad's eyebrows shoot up. “Oh _really_?” A hearty laugh escapes him. “You two must've picked those schools for that exact reason, didn't you?”

 

“Well...” He can't lie, not to his dad. “We knew that you and his moms didn't want us to meet until after high school because of the distance and all that, but...we figured that if it happened like this, well, that would be okay. Since it's for our school clubs...”

 

The older man shakes his head, grinning. “ _Sneaky_. You'll at least try and bring him over when he's in town, won't you? I don't want him to leave without getting a chance to say hello first.”

 

“If we can get permission to skip out on practice for a night, then sure,” he answers with a shrug. “I...want you to meet him, too.”

 

“He better be a nice boy,” his dad grumbles, letting go to cross his arms. “I don't care if he's your soulmate―if he treats my boy badly, I'm kicking his ass.”

 

Daichi sighs, feeling the corners of his lips turn up. “Pa, you really don't have to worry. He's...really great, I promise.”

 

“Well, you've got a good head on your shoulders, so I'll trust your judgement,” he concedes, uncrossing his arms. “If you say he's a good guy, then he must be.”

 

“I'll definitely try and bring him over before he goes back to Tokyo,” he promises, shifting the weight of his bag on his shoulder―it's starting to get really heavy. “Anyway, I'm gonna go start on homework, so if you need me, I'll be in my room.”

 

His dad nods, heading back over to his car. “I'll call for you when supper is ready.”

 

Daichi makes his way to his room then, throwing his bag down on his bed before plopping down beside it, burying his face in his pillow as an uncontrollable smile spreads across his lips. Waiting until Golden Week is going to be hard with how excited he is, he thinks, but he knows it's going to be worth it―because he's finally going to be able to meet his other half, after waiting so long. He figures that after waiting his entire life, he can make it a little while longer until the training camp.

 

* * *

 

“Daichi-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!”

 

Daichi nearly jumps, turning at the sound of his name being called. He's on edge, looking around for Tetsurou since they'd decided that they'd do their best to sneak away from practice for a little bit to meet. He's trying not to be too obvious about what he's doing, though, not wanting anyone other than Asahi or Koushi to know, and it's making him jumpy.

 

When he turns, he finds Hinata running toward him at full speed, and farther back, two people standing near a stone wall. Hinata's mouth is stretched wide in an excited grin and he's waving his arms at Daichi, so the older boy pauses his jog to wait for him, Asahi and Koushi immediately slowing to a stop beside him as well.

 

Hinata skids to a stop in front of him, nearly slamming into him in his overexcited state, and his russet brown eyes are bright. “Daichi-san!” he exclaims again, reaching out to grab the brunet's arm. Daichi wonders how he's not out of breath. “You need to come with me!”

 

Daichi raises an eyebrow. “What is it?” he questions, trying not to sigh. As an afterthought, he asks, “And who are those people back there?”

 

At the question, Hinata's eyes go inexplicably soft, making Daichi blink in surprise at the sudden change. “The blond one, that's...he's my soulmate, Kenma. We just met by accident, because he goes to Nekoma and he got lost and I got lost too but _anyway_ that's not the important thing right now? Because that guy with him, he's―”

 

“Tetsurou?” Daichi gasps without meaning to, knowing he's probably getting _way_ ahead of himself because no, it can't be this _easy_ , not after all the letdowns they've suffered in the past, but...Hinata _had_ said Nekoma, and Daichi knows that Tetsurou's best friend's name is Kenma...

 

Feeling slightly terrified about it, Daichi lets himself hope.

 

When Hinata nods excitedly, Daichi swears he nearly faints right then and there. He feels hands grip each of his shoulders to steady him, looking back and forth between his two best friends at his sides. Asahi is smiling, and Koushi looks so happy that he might cry.

 

“Go,” Asahi shoos him, giving his shoulder a squeeze.

 

“We'll cover for the both of you for a little while,” Koushi offers, eyes soft as he glances between Daichi and Hinata. “Go and be with them, okay? Don't worry about practice, we'll come up with something.”

 

Hinata had already started to jog back toward the figures in the distance before Koushi could even finish speaking, calling for Daichi to follow him. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Daichi nods to both of his best friends before moving to follow his underclassman. He starts out by jogging, but before he really even knows it, he's running. He blows past Hinata with ease, then passes the blond who must be Kenma, only to stop in front of a tall, messy-haired boy who's staring at him as if his entire world is shifting on its axis. Daichi doubles over, out of breath from running so quickly without bothering to regulate his breathing, and for a moment, neither of them say anything.

 

When it's easier to breathe and his lungs no longer feel like they're on fire, Daichi straightens up, swallowing hard as he meets warm brown eyes. They're full of tears, and Tetsurou's covering his mouth with shaking hands as if he's trying to hold back a sob. Seeing how violently they shake fills Daichi with an overwhelming urge to take them and steady them, never mind the fact that his own hands are shaking just as hard.

 

His mouth opens, but words escape him. What do you even say to the person you've been waiting your entire life to meet, anyway? He doesn't know, and it doesn't look like Tetsurou knows what to say either. So they just stand there, staring at each other and trying very hard not to cry.

 

Hands still shaking, Daichi finally reaches into his pocket and pulls out his marker. He hears a soft gasp leave the taller boy's mouth from behind his hands as he presses the tip of the marker to the inside of his wrist, hand shaking so hard that it's difficult to write. He writes slowly, though, managing a simple “hi.” It's all he can think of doing―he feels like he's completely forgotten how to speak. And anyway, this is easy, familiar; he can do this much, at least.

 

Tetsurou removes his hands from his mouth to look down at his wrist, tears finally spilling down his cheeks as he reads the shaky word on his skin, and then he's reaching into his pocket to get his own marker. He's shaking so hard that he can't get it out, though, the marker getting caught in the fabric of his pocket in his hurry to pull it free. It's Daichi's turn to cover his mouth as a sound that's half a laugh, half a sob escapes him. He wants to tell Tetsurou that it's okay, that he doesn't have to write anything back, but his throat is too tight with tears to get the words out.

 

Finally, Tetsurou rips his hand out of his pocket, abandoning the marker as a breathy “Fuck it” leaves his lips. Daichi barely has a chance to revel in the sound of his voice before the taller boy is stepping forward, hands sliding up to grip the back of Daichi's neck as he leans down and tries to kiss him. It's at this point that Daichi's tears finally spill over, his eyes squeezing shut when Tetsurou misses his mouth entirely, his lips instead hitting the bridge of his nose. Trying to appear unfazed, he tries again, managing to only get the corner of Daichi's mouth. A choked-sounding laugh escapes Daichi, and then he's reaching up and grabbing Tetsurou by the cheeks to steady him as he tilts his own head sideways and presses their lips together at last.

 

“Why are you so much better at this than I am?” Tetsurou breathes against his lips as his hands slip down to wrap around his waist, settling on his lower back. Daichi allows his own hands to slide up into messy black hair, fingers threading into the soft strands, and for some reason it shocks him that such crazy hair is so soft―he'd been sure it would be covered in gel with the way it's sticking up everywhere. He only laughs and starts to cry harder in response to the question he'd been asked, pressing himself more firmly into his soulmate's body.

 

“I guess I'm just not a big nerd like you,” Daichi pulls away to reply, voice soft, but they don't manage to stay apart for long―before either of them really knows it, they're kissing again, more deeply than before. Neither can get enough of each other, not after being deprived of contact for so long, and it shows in how tightly they grip each other, as if afraid that the other might somehow disappear. “God, I love you so much,” Daichi tells him as they kiss, the words leaving his mouth like a prayer. His cheeks are radiating heat, but Tetsurou's feel just as hot as his own so it's a little less embarrassing.

 

Tetsurou makes a soft sound against his lips, kissing him a little more desperately before he pulls away momentarily to speak. “I love you too,” he gasps out, chest heaving from the heady kisses, and Daichi's tears had slowed to a dribble down his cheeks but hearing those words out loud only make them start falling faster again, and it's embarrassing but he can't stop. “I can't believe it, Daichi, we're together, you're _here_ , I'm _touching_ you,” he continues, punctuating each part of the sentence with a kiss and effectively stealing Daichi's breath away all over again. “I never want to let you out of my arms...” He doesn't give Daichi a chance to reply, slotting their lips together again and removing all thoughts from the brunet's head.

 

When they've finally had their fill of kisses (for now, at least), Tetsurou rests his forehead against Daichi's and gently kisses his nose. Tears are still making their lazy descent down their cheeks, and Tetsurou's eyes are all puffy and rimmed with red from just how much he's cried. Objectively he looks _awful_ , but to Daichi...he's the most beautiful person in the entire world. And Daichi's sure he doesn't look much better, anyway―not that he cares about that, not now. Not when he's _finally_ with the person he's been longing to meet for as long as he can remember.

 

Almost reverently, Daichi reaches up to cup his soulmate's wet cheek, rubbing away some of the tears with the pad of his thumb. “You're so beautiful,” he says earnestly, unable to help voicing his thoughts. “God, Tetsu, you're perfect...”

 

“That's supposed to be _my_ line,” Tetsurou protests weakly, and when his eyes close momentarily Daichi can see pearly tears clinging to his long eyelashes. “God, look at both of us―crying like we're fucking babies again,” he says with the smallest of laughs, eyes opening once more. Daichi is struck by just how much _love_ he sees in those eyes, and he silently tells himself not to get emotional again because he's already having a hard enough time stopping the tears that are already slipping down his cheeks.

 

“I can't believe I'm actually hearing your voice,” Daichi murmurs, allowing his eyes to fall shut. “It just...feels really surreal, doesn't it?”

 

Tetsurou hums, lifting his head and pulling Daichi to his chest instead. It's at this point that their height difference really _hits_ Daichi―Tetsurou had never told him that he was so tall. It's kind of...nice, if he's being completely honest. “I was really starting to think it would never happen,” Tetsurou admits, resting his head on top of Daichi's. There's a shudder in his breath, and then he's holding Daichi even tighter, as if he thinks he could be ripped away from him any second.

 

“I would've walked to you if I had to,” Daichi promises, voice slightly muffled by the fabric of Tetsurou's shirt, but he's too comfortable to move. “I was getting so tired of waiting, I would've made it to you however way I could...”

 

“I would've met you halfway,” Tetsurou tells him, smiling into his hair. “It would be rude to make you go the whole way by yourself, after all.”

 

Daichi feels his lips pull up into a smile. “How very kind of you.”

 

Tetsurou nudges his face upward, cupping Daichi's jaw, and then their smiles meet in a soft, tender kiss. “I'm a very kind soul,” he whispers, rubbing their noses together. “A very kind soul who's having a very hard time not kissing you every two seconds,” he adds before their lips touch again.

 

A laugh escapes the shorter teen. “I believe you,” he assures him, kissing the corner of his mouth before pulling away. “As much as I enjoy kissing you, we're short on time. Koushi and Asahi can only cover for me for so long...” His smile slowly drops as he thinks about having to leave Tetsurou's side, which the taller boy immediately notices.

 

“Hey,” he says softly, “we'll make this work, alright? I...” His eyes tighten. “I know we're not gonna have a lot of time together in the next few days, in fact we'll probably be lucky if we get to sneak away long enough to see each other for more than five minutes at a time, but...it's better than nothing, right?”

 

“I know I should be happy with that, since we're lucky to be together here at all, but...” Daichi meets his eyes, sliding his hand up his chest to rest on the spot where his neck meets his shoulder. “You make me want to be greedy, Tetsurou,” he finishes, finally looking away as his cheeks start to burn.

 

“Shit, Daichi, don't say stuff like that,” Tetsurou breathes a few seconds later, his own cheeks going slightly red as his eyes flick back and forth from Daichi's eyes to his mouth. “You can't say stuff like that when you're making that kind of face...”

 

Daichi meets his eyes again, toying with the wisps of hair at the base of Tetsurou's scalp. “I'm only telling the truth,” he answers, voice soft. “Now that I know what I've been missing, I don't want to ever miss it again.”

 

“I know,” Tetsurou hums in agreement, taking a deep, calming breath. “I feel it, too. God, Daichi, what the fuck are we gonna do?” he asks, and there's the smallest hint of despair in his tone. Daichi wants to make him feel better, but he doesn't know how to when he feels the exact same way.

 

“I don't know,” he replies honestly, a pained laugh escaping him. “I don't know, Tetsu, I have no idea how to make this easier and I feel like I _should_ because I've spent so long wanting to meet you that you'd think I'd have some kind of plan, but...I've got nothing,” he continues, allowing his head to fall against Tetsurou's shoulder as he takes a deep, shuddering breath. “I never realized that meeting at a training camp would be so hard. I know it's how we've been planning for things to happen, but...I guess we never really stopped to consider how little time we'd have together, huh?”

 

“I think that we were a little too focused on the 'getting to meet' part that we overlooked everything else,” Tetsurou laughs, but there's no humor in it―it's the laugh of someone who's trying very hard not to cry. “I'm not going to complain or wish this wasn't happening, because I _am_ happy that we're getting to see each other, I just...” A frustrated sound escapes him, and he lets go of Daichi to rake his hands through his messy hair in agitation. “I don't even know what I'm trying to say anymore, honestly. I just wish we somehow had more _time_.”

 

A pained look on his face, Daichi reaches up and rests his hands on Tetsurou's cheeks, making him look at him in the eyes. “We'll make do with the time that we have,” he says firmly, but he can feel his lip starting to quiver even though he's trying his hardest to be strong. “I'll talk to Coach Ukai, ask if I can be excused from supper with the team for one night, and you can ask your coach for the same and then we can go to my place for supper if everything works out right. You can meet my dad, and...we can have a little extra time, okay? And maybe next weekend, if neither of us are busy, I can take a train to Tokyo and we can stay together for a night or two. My dad will be fine with it, he won't keep me from seeing you now that we've met. We're gonna find a way to make this work, Tetsu, so please, just...trust me when I say it's gonna be okay. _We're_ gonna be okay.”

 

“I know we will,” Tetsurou sighs, resting his forehead against Daichi's and wrapping his arms loosely around his waist. “I'm just being a baby about it because I don't want to have to be away from you again,” he finishes, a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes tugging at the corners of his lips. “I don't want you to be sad, either, not because of me.”

 

“That's kind of unavoidable,” Daichi tells him, allowing his eyes to fall shut. “Just thinking about having to say goodbye to you, even if it's only for a little while, makes me sad, so...”

 

He feels a thumb trace the line of his jaw before his head is being tilted upward, followed by the touch of warm, slightly chapped lips against his own. Against his will, Daichi feels a few stray tears slip down his cheeks at the tenderness he feels in Tetsurou's kiss; it makes him wonder how he's going to survive the days to come without him, after he leaves and goes back to Tokyo.

 

“It's gonna be really shitty for a little while,” the taller boy murmurs as he pulls away, sliding his fingers through Daichi's short hair before his hand settles on Daichi's jaw, cupping it gently. “There's no getting around it―we're...really not going to be able to see each other much, between school and volleyball and everything else. We're just gonna have to accept that and...I don't know, appreciate the time we get, I guess. And then, after we graduate next spring...we can do whatever we want.” He lets his hand fall from Daichi's cheek and looks down, cheeks red, and Daichi realizes he's _embarrassed_. “I've been doing random jobs here and there, saving up some money, and...I was thinking we could use it to get an apartment together. I don't have enough yet, but I know that by graduation I'll have at least enough for a few months of rent maybe, at least enough to keep us going until we can get steady jobs. I don't know if it's too forward, wanting to move in with you as soon as I can, but...I figured I'd throw that out there.” He scratches the back of his neck, avoiding Daichi's eyes, and the brunet's heart _melts_.

 

“Tetsu...if it were up to me, I'd move in with you right now,” Daichi assures him, reaching up and grabbing his cheeks to make him look him in the eyes. “You fucking dork, we've known and loved each other for as long as we can remember and you're worried about being too forward? You're...god, you're adorable, you know that?” There's nothing mean or even teasing in his tone―he thinks it's more wonder than anything else. He's always thought Tetsurou was an adorable dork, but seeing it in person is a whole new experience. Before Tetsurou can open his mouth to protest, Daichi continues. “Anyway, I...kinda have some savings of my own for that exact purpose. And I've been applying to some universities in Tokyo, so...we could live there, if you want.”

 

Daichi watches the taller boy suck in a breath, jaw gone slack in surprise, before he suddenly leans forward and lets his head fall to Daichi's shoulder. Daichi's breath leaves him in a whoosh as he's forced to support all of Tetsurou's weight, but he quickly recovers and wraps his arms around him, sliding a hand up into his messy hair and gently stroking it.

 

“I love you so much,” Tetsurou mumbles into his shirt before turning his head just enough to place the softest of kisses on the side of Daichi's neck.

 

Daichi hums, smiling. “So you've told me,” he teases, resting his head on top of Tetsurou's and holding him tighter.

 

“Yeah, but I mean it more every time I say it,” Tetsurou tells him, looping his long arms around Daichi's waist.

 

“So you're saying you didn't mean it before? Ouch.”

 

Tetsurou pinches his side, causing him to yelp and jump. “You _know_ that's not what I mean. I just...words don't come out the way I want them to when I'm around you, I guess. I just mean that...somehow, I keep falling more and more in love with you, which I didn't think was possible, but...I don't really mind it at all.”

 

Cheeks burning, Daichi pinches him back. “You're so embarrassing, oh my _god_ ,” he mumbles

 

“But you love me anyway,” Tetsurou grins, “so I'm fine with being embarrassing.”

 

Daichi shakes his head but doesn't deny it, instead hugging him tighter, knowing that he has to let go soon. “I don't want to go back to practice, but we're going to get in trouble if we're gone any longer. You know that, right?” He hates to say it, but the Responsible Captain inside of him won't let him cut practice any longer―he doesn't want to risk Koushi and Asahi getting in trouble for covering for him, anyway.

 

Tetsurou sighs. “There you go, bursting my bubble. Couldn't you have waited just a few more minutes?” He tries to sound teasing, but the words are weak. Daichi can feel the arms around him tighten the slightest bit, unwilling and scared to let go, and a wave of emotion rises within him.

 

“We'll see each other in a few days,” he promises, burying his face in Tetsurou's chest and inhaling his musky scent, trying to commit it to memory. “Maybe sooner if we get a chance. But definitely at the end of the week, when we play against each other. I promise I'll give you a big kiss when you lose to my team,” he jokes, trying to lighten the atmosphere a little.

 

He hears Tetsurou scoff, but it sounds a little wet. “As if we'll lose,” he shoots back, and the way his voice wobbles breaks Daichi's heart. “You're going down, Captain...”

 

Daichi pulls back, cupping the taller boy's face and catching his tears before they can fall. “Please don't cry,” he says softly. “I don't like seeing you upset like this...especially when there's nothing I can do about it,” he adds, eyebrows knitting together as he tries to keep his own tears at bay.

 

Tetsurou leans forward, allowing their foreheads to touch. “Sorry,” he whispers, eyes falling shut as a few tears slip down his cheeks before Daichi's fingers can catch them. “I didn't want to cry, but...it's hard. Trying to say goodbye to you, I mean. Why does it have to be so hard, Daichi?” His voice cracks, and it's all Daichi can take.

 

He surges forward, crushing their lips together as his own tears begin to fall. There's a desperate edge to the way they kiss, like they're scared it's their last one even though they both know better, and it makes Daichi's heart ache. He hates that they have to be apart again, so soon after finally getting to meet, but there's nothing to be done about it.

 

He's almost thankful that they're meeting now, less than a year from graduation. If their plans had worked out the way they were supposed to and they'd met back when they were first years, Daichi thinks he might've gone crazy by now. Because if he'd spent the past couple of years knowing exactly what he was missing and rarely being able to see Tetsurou...he doesn't even want to think about it. No, this is a good time for them to have met, he's sure of it now.

 

“We should go find Kenma and Hinata,” Tetsurou breathes shakily a moment later, the words taking shape against Daichi's mouth. The taller boy sneaks in another kiss before speaking again. “We should go now,” he says, visibly fighting to pull his head back so he doesn't kiss Daichi again, “or else I don't think I'm going to be able to let go of you.”

 

“Okay,” Daichi whispers, and it's so much harder than it should be to unwrap his arms from around Tetsurou. “Okay,” he repeats, slightly louder this time as he takes a shaky breath and wipes the tears from his cheeks. “Let's go, then,” he sighs, trying and failing to sound tough.

 

Almost shyly, Tetsurou reaches out to take him by the hand, but he visibly relaxes when Daichi laces their fingers together. They don't say a word as they start walking down the road, heading in the direction they'd seen Hinata and Kenma go. The air around them is tinged with melancholy, but Daichi does his best to ignore it―there's nothing either of them can do about their situation right now, so he tells himself to suck it up.

 

 _Easier said than done_ , he thinks.

 

They find Hinata and Kenma within minutes, huddled together at the base of a large tree. Hinata is talking a mile a minute about something, and Kenma is watching him with rapt attention, the smallest of smiles on his face. Daichi tell just from one look that the blond is on the quiet side, so the fact that his soulmate is such a loud person almost makes him laugh.

 

Tetsurou clears his throat. “Sorry to interrupt, but we need to get back to our teams.” He squeezes Daichi's hand a little tighter as he says it, as if trying to draw strength from him, and Daichi gives him a gentle squeeze in return.

 

Hinata pouts. “Aww, man, I wanted to spend more time with Kenma...”

 

Daichi never thought he'd have something this big in common with his junior, and it's weird to suddenly realize that Hinata is probably the only person he knows who can really understand how he feels.

 

“I'd let you stay longer if I could, but we really need to get going,” Daichi tells him, offering a slightly sad smile.

 

Kenma nudges the orange-haired boy. “C'mon, Shouyou, they're right. We'll see each other again in a few days, it'll be fine,” he says quietly, fiddling with a strand of his hair as he looks down at his lap.

 

Hinata sighs but nods. “You're right. Okay, Kenma, I'll see you then,” he answers, throwing his arms around the blond suddenly enough to make him jump. “I love you,” he tacks on, kissing his cheek.

 

Kenma's whole face reddens, and he says something that Daichi can't hear because it's so quiet. But then they stand, making their way over to where Daichi and Tetsurou stand, and Daichi takes a deep breath.

 

“Well, I guess this is it,” he mumbles. “I'll...see you in a few days, Tetsu.”

 

Tetsurou's hand cups his cheek, and then he's leaning in to press the softest of kisses to Daichi's lips. “I'll see you then. Write to me later, okay? I love you.”

 

Daichi nods, lifting their still-entwined hands so he can press a kiss to Tetsurou's knuckles. “I love you too.”

 

Reluctantly, they let go of each other, and Tetsurou wraps an arm around his blond friend's shoulders. “Better make sure your team is ready for us―we're not going to go easy on you just because you guys are our soulmates,” Tetsurou announces, puffing his chest out, and Daichi can tell he's trying his best to be strong.

 

“Same to you,” Daichi replies, laying a hand on his junior's head and ruffling his hair. “This guy here is gonna give you cats a run for your money, just you wait.”

 

Tetsurou raises an eyebrow, and Daichi is relieved to see hints of a genuine smile on his lips. “Oh? I look forward to seeing that, then.”

 

They go their separate ways then, and Daichi tries to keep his face neutral. It's hard, when he feels like he's left half of his heart behind, but he thinks he's doing a good job of it...

 

“Hey, Daichi-san...are you okay? You look upset.”

 

...well. Apparently he's not hiding it as well as he thought he was. “I'm alright,” he replies immediately. “It's just...rough. But I'm sure you get that.”

 

Hinata hums. “Yeah, I...didn't really want to say goodbye. But I don't want to get in trouble, either, so...I guess there's nothing else I can do, huh?”

 

Daichi sighs, ruffling the shorter teen's hair again. “I'll admit, it's nice to have someone who understands,” he admits, smiling down at his junior. “I never thought we'd have something like this in common.”

 

Hinata falls silent for a moment, lower lip caught between his teeth, before he hesitantly starts to speak. “Daichi-san...does it ever get easier? Being so far apart, I mean,” he clarifies, clearing his throat.

 

The brunet smiles sadly. “I'd like to tell you it does,” he answers, trying not to sigh again. “It doesn't, though. It's...very frustrating, but I think you know that already. There will be times when you get so mad at the world that you end up taking it out on him, probably, because I know it's happened to Tetsu and I before. It's just a matter of constantly reminding yourself that after graduation, it won't have to be this way anymore,” he finishes, letting his hand fall from Hinata's head.

 

“Do you mind if I...talk to you about it sometimes?” Hinata asks, cheeks going red. “If I get frustrated, I mean. Because, like, I _really_ don't wanna take it out on Kenma, because I don't ever want to hurt him. He'd probably blame himself, which is ridiculous because it's not his fault he lives so far away...”

 

“You can talk to me anytime, Hinata,” he promises, offering a warm smile. He's touched by the question, and he tells himself that he'll do anything and everything he can to help him because he knows how awful it feels sometimes and he wishes he'd had someone who understood.

 

When they reach the gym, Koushi immediately greets them. “Ahh, Daichi, you finally found Hinata!” he says loudly, a nervous smile on his face, and Daichi realizes what he must've told Coach Ukai.

 

Ruffling Hinata's hair, he lets out a laugh. “He managed to get himself very lost, so it took me a while to find him,” he answers, hoping that Hinata will catch on and go along with it.

 

Thankfully, he does. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen,” he says, sounding appropriately sheepish as he scratches the back of his head.

 

Coach Ukai just sighs and shakes his head. “Just get practicing, you two,” he tells them, waving them toward the rest of the team. “We can't waste any time if we wanna beat those damn cats!”

 

Daichi throws himself into practice to distract himself, ignoring the worried looks he sees Koushi and Asahi giving him the whole time. He'll talk to them later maybe, when there's not so many people around―for now, he needs to be in his “unshakable captain” mode.

 

* * *

 

They catch him later that night, after they've all had their baths. Daichi knows he can't avoid talking to them about it any longer, so he allows them to pull him away from the rest of the team with only a sigh.

 

“So how did it go?” Koushi prods, thick brows knitted together.

 

“You, uh...you looked like you'd been crying when you got back earlier, so we've been worried,” Asahi adds, scratching his cheek nervously.

 

“You don't have to worry,” he tells him, unable to stop himself from sighing again. “It was...really great. God, finally seeing him and hearing his voice...getting to hug him and kiss him was just... _incredible_. But...we barely had any time together today, and I doubt we'll get much more this week, so it's just...hard, I guess. He started crying when I said we had to get back to practice, which made me cry too because I can't stand seeing him upset...”

 

Immediately, Koushi pulls him in for a hug, a hand moving up to stroke his hair, and Daichi bites his lip to stop himself from crying again. He can feel himself starting to shake against his will, though, and he quickly buries his face in the crook of Koushi's shoulder as hot, traitorous tears begin to fall.

 

“It's not fair,” he whispers. “It's not fair that I can't see him whenever I want to...”

 

Koushi and Asahi share a worried look, and then Koushi is hugging him tighter as Asahi's big warm hand starts to rub his back soothingly. He hates himself for breaking down like this in front of them, but he can't hold it in anymore―if he's being honest with himself, he wants nothing more than for Tetsurou's arms to be around him right now, but he's stuck with his team just as Daichi is stuck with his own.

 

It's not _fair_. He's so close, they're _finally_ in the same place, but they still can't see each other even half as much as they want to.

 

“I hate seeing you like this,” Koushi says softly, and he sounds like he's about to start crying as well. “God, Daichi, you've done so much for me and I can't even do anything for you...”

 

“It's fine, I'm just being a baby,” Daichi mumbles, reaching up to wipe his face with shaky hands as he pulls himself from his best friend's embrace, standing up straight. “It's just so frustrating...”

 

Asahi rests a hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Just a few more months,” he reminds him, trying to smile. “Graduation will come faster than you think, and then you can move to Tokyo like you've been wanting to. It'll be hard until then, but you can do this. We're here for you whenever you need us, so uh...yeah.” He trails off in embarrassment, looking away from Daichi's face, and the action brings the smallest of smiles to Daichi's lips.

 

“You big goofball, what are you getting all embarrassed for?” he asks, slinging an arm around his taller friend as he jabs him in the side with his other hand. Asahi yelps, rubbing his side, and Daichi can feel a bit of the sadness gripping his heart melt away. “I'm really glad I have you two,” he says suddenly, wrapping his other arm around Koushi and pulling him close. “What would I ever do without you guys?”

 

“You couldn't survive without us, probably,” Koushi teases, leaning his head against Daichi's. “But for what it's worth, I think I can speak for the both of us when I say that we're glad to have you, too.”

 

Asahi hums in agreement, finally wrapping an arm around Daichi in return. “You've taken care of us a lot in the past, so...let us return the favor, yeah?”

 

“Okay,” Daichi says softly, and he allows himself to be comforted for once.

 

* * *

 

With enough begging, they manage to get permission to miss practice for a night. It's the night before they're due to play their practice game, meaning...it's the last night that they'll be in the same place. Daichi's trying not to think about that as he walks to his house, holding Tetsurou's hand in his own, because he doesn't want to spoil the night. It's hard, though, because it's all he can seem to think about.

 

“I hope your dad will like me,” Tetsurou mumbles, squeezing Daichi's hand tighter. They're on Daichi's street now―his house is in view.

 

“I told him you're a good guy,” Daichi tells him with a smile, lifting their entwined hands to press a kiss to the back of his soulmate's palm. “He trusts me, so I'm sure everything will be fine.” The brunet pulls him up the walkway to his house, pulling his keys from his pocket with his free hand. “Ready?” he asks, pressing the key into the lock.

 

Taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders, Tetsurou nods. “I'm ready.”

 

Daichi unlocks the door and opens it, and they both slip their shoes off as soon as they're inside. Immediately, the smell of meat cooking hits them. “Pa, we're here,” he calls out, leading Tetsurou further inside until they reach the kitchen. They find his dad there, cooking all kinds of food.

 

His dad turns, a wide grin on his face. “Welcome back, kid,” he greets, then turns his attention to Tetsurou. “You must be Tetsurou-kun―it's very nice to finally meet my son's soulmate,” he says warmly, and Daichi is thankful that he isn't trying to intimidate him or anything.

 

“It's nice to meet you too, Sawamura-san,” Tetsurou replies with a respectful bow. “Daichi's told me a lot about you.”

 

“Good things, I hope,” his father jokes, winking.

 

Tetsurou laughs. “Only the best.”

 

“That's good to hear. Now, the food won't be done for a little while, so how about you boys go do whatever you want and I'll come get you when it's time to eat? Daichi, you should show Tetsurou-kun around,” he suggests, turning back to the food he's cooking.

 

“Alright,” Daichi answers easily, taking Tetsurou's hand once more. He leads him out of the kitchen and begins taking him on a tour of his home. It's nothing special, he knows―it's small, since he's an only child so his family had never needed much space, but it's cozy and it's _home_. As small as it is, Daichi remembers it feeling too big without his mother after she'd died, but he's mostly past that now. His father goes above and beyond to make their home a happy, homey place, something Daichi's very grateful for.

 

“Your house is really...cozy,” Tetsurou tells him when they finally stop at Daichi's bedroom.

 

Daichi smiles. “It has its charms. Anyway, you can sit if you want,” he tells him, gesturing to his bed as he slides his door shut behind them.

 

Tetsurou grins. “My _my_ , Daichi, trying to get me in bed already?”

 

Daichi rolls his eyes and gives the taller boy a gentle shove. “Oh shut up, you pervert.”

 

A laugh escapes Tetsurou, and then he's grabbing Daichi and pulling him down on the bed, arms wrapped tight around him. “I'm just kidding,” he says softly, pressing his lips to the crown of Daichi's head. A long sigh of content leaves him when Daichi wiggles closer, tangling their legs together. “What if we just stayed here like this forever? I could totally do it if you could,” he hums, face still buried in Daichi's hair.

 

Daichi makes an affirmative noise, allowing his eyes to close. “I wouldn't mind that,” he replies, smiling.

 

Daichi opens his eyes when he feels a hand gently tilt his jaw up, and as he's about to open his mouth to ask what Tetsurou's doing, the other boy's mouth is covering his own. Heart feeling as if it might burst, Daichi closes his eyes once more and relaxes into the kiss, reaching up to tangle a hand into Tetsurou's messy hair, sliding rhythmically through the soft strands.

 

“Can we do this forever, too?” the taller boy asks, a soft whisper against his lips.

 

Daichi hums in response. “That I could _definitely_ do,” he answers, hand leaving Tetsurou's hair to rest on his cheek instead. He idly strokes his slightly stubbly skin with his thumb as they fall silent again, more content to just allow their lips to languidly move together, and Daichi wonders if it's possible to be happier than he is right now. He knows it's not going to last, that they have to say goodbye tomorrow, but while he's here in Tetsurou's arms, kissing him...it doesn't matter that their time is limited. Because they're here, together right now, and he's thankful for that much.

 

He's going to treasure Tetsurou's presence while he can.

 

* * *

 

Dinner is an embarrassing affair for Daichi, because his father is making it his mission to tell Tetsurou every embarrassing thing he's ever done.

 

He even cracks open the photo albums.

 

“This is the face he made the first time you answered him, and this is him refusing to get in the bath because he didn't want the things he'd drawn for you to wash off, and oh, here's a picture after he lost his first tooth, look at that smile! Oh, and here he is with his mother making a cake for your birthday, I think it was your seventh birthday maybe, and we told him it wasn't like he could send it to you or anything but he wanted to celebrate anyway and he's probably never told you this but he still makes a cake for you every year―”

 

“Pa, please,” Daichi begs, face red.

 

His father sits up straighter, a serious look on his face. “Kid, it's my duty as your father to embarrass you in every way that I can around your soulmate,” he tells him. “What kind of father would I be if I didn't?”

 

“A cool one,” Daichi grumbles.

 

Tetsurou snorts. “Aw, c'mon, Daichi, don't be a spoilsport! Sawamura-san, I'm very grateful to you for showing me all of these pictures, I feel like I've seen a whole new side of your son. I hope that you will continue to show me more and tell me more embarrassing things about him.”

 

Daichi's dad grins, pointing at Tetsurou. “I like him,” he says to Daichi before turning his head toward Tetsurou. “Tetsurou-kun, I think you and I are going to get along just fine.”

 

“I agree,” Tetsurou replies, a grin of his own on his face, and Daichi realizes that he's very outnumbered now...

 

“Anyway, what time do you boys need to be back? You're not allowed to stay the night, are you?” Daichi's dad asks as he stands up and starts gathering their dishes.

 

Daichi shakes his head, looking down. “No, we can't stay. Well, Tetsu can't, at least. We have to be back by ten,” he answers, sighing.

 

Face softening, his dad reaches out and ruffles his hair. “I know it's rough and that you two just want more time together, but you gotta take what you can get for now. Graduation will be here before you know it, and...” He turns his attention to Tetsurou. “If your moms don't have a problem with it, I don't mind you two visiting each other on the weekend sometimes. I'm not cruel enough to keep you apart now that you've met.”

 

Daichi and Tetsurou share a look before turning back to Daichi's dad. “You really mean that?” Daichi asks, reaching over and taking Tetsurou's hand reflexively. Tetsurou immediately squeezes it, as surprised as Daichi is.

 

His father nods. “Of course I do. I won't always be able to drive you though, Daichi, so you're going to have to take the train sometimes. You have money saved up, though, so you'll be fine.”

 

Standing, Daichi throws his arms around his father, taking the older man by surprise. “Thanks, Pa,” he says softly, hugging him tight.

 

Daichi feels him relax, arms going around him while a hand rests on his head and ruffles his hair. “No problem, kid. Now go, I'll give you two the rest of the night to yourselves―I'll be in the garage after I do the dishes if you need me,” he tells them, letting go of his son and grabbing the rest of their dirty dishes.

 

Tetsurou stands, bowing. “Thank you so much, Sawamura-san,” he says before straightening up, taking Daichi's hand once more.

 

Daichi's dad grins. “Just keep my son happy, got it?”

 

Tetsurou nods, looking oddly serious. “I promise I will, Sawamura-san. His happiness is all I've ever wanted.”

 

Daichi immediately blushes, while his father throws his head back and lets out a laugh. “You're a real good guy, Tetsurou-kun. I was worried about what kind of person my son was destined to be with, but...I'm happy it's you. I know you'll make him happy.”

 

“You guys are embarrassing,” Daichi mumbles, covering his face with his free hand.

 

“It's our job,” they reply in unison.

 

Daichi groans, pulling Tetsurou toward the door. “I need to separate you two,” he grumbles, dragging Tetsurou toward his room without another word.

 

“Your dad is awesome,” Tetsurou tells him once the door of Daichi's bedroom is closed behind them.

 

Daichi sighs, unable to help the smile that pulls at the corners of his mouth―because he _is_ glad that they get along, even though they seem to have banded together with their sole purpose being to embarrass him. “He's...really great, honestly. I couldn't ask for a better dad,” he says honestly, sitting down on his bed.

 

Tetsurou takes a seat next to him, resting his head on Daichi's shoulder. “With a guy like that as your dad, it's no wonder you're as kind and caring as you are.”

 

Daichi smiles, turning his head to kiss Tetsurou's temple. “I can't wait to meet your moms so I can see why you turned out so great,” he murmurs.

 

Tetsurou lifts his head, bumping their noses together and causing them both to laugh as their lips touch. They allow themselves to fall back, limbs tangling against the soft sheets of Daichi's bed, smiles pressed together as they revel in their small, temporary piece of heaven.

 

* * *

 

If Daichi had thought saying goodbye was hard before, it's so much worse after their practice matches.

 

Daichi watches Hinata and Kenma drive off with envy, clutching Tetsurou's hand so tightly that he's sure it hurts. Tetsurou doesn't complain, though―he just squeezes back, biting his lip and blinking back the tears that keep filling his eyes.

 

“So...this is it, huh,” Daichi says quietly, tonelessly. His lower lip starts to quiver.

 

“I guess so,” Tetsurou replies, and Daichi hates the hollowness he hears in his voice.

 

“We're gonna be okay,” Daichi tells him, voice firm, but he's not sure who he's trying to convince. “We're gonna see each other soon, it'll all be fine, we just need to...say goodbye for now, until I can visit you in Tokyo, we're going to be _fine_ Tetsu―”

 

“You don't have to be strong,” Tetsurou cuts him off, voice shaking as the first tears fall. “It's okay to be upset, you don't have to pretend everything is okay for me―just...tell me what you really feel, Daichi.” It's a desperate plea, cracking his voice and making him cough as the lump in his throat gets bigger, and it's all it takes for Daichi's tears to spill over.

 

“Hey, let's leave them alone for a few minutes,” Koushi says loudly to all of their teammates, starting to herd everyone away with the help of Nekoma's libero. Daichi's grateful to them―he doesn't want his team to see him like this.

 

Once they're gone, he allows himself to truly break down. He collapses into Tetsurou, clutching him tightly as his legs give out, and Tetsurou allows them to sink down to the ground, holding Daichi so tight that it's hard for him to breathe.

 

“Tell me,” the taller boy whispers, sniffling.

 

A loud sob escapes Daichi. “My heart hurts,” he cries, barely even able to see through the tears that blur his vision. “I know it's only temporary, but the thought of being without you―” Another sob escapes him, cutting off his sentence, and he's forced to take a few deep breaths before he can continue. “The thought of being without you makes me feel like I've been punched right in the gut, like all the air's been knocked right out of me and I don't know what to do...”

 

“I hate this,” Tetsurou says through clenched teeth. “I don't want to leave you like this, god _dammit_ ―” The last word catches on a sob, and Daichi feels the warm wetness of tears through his jersey as Tetsurou presses his face into his shoulder, one hand letting go of Daichi to punch the ground. He swears as he does it, and Daichi immediately pulls out of his embrace to reach for his hand.

 

“Don't do that,” he whispers, brushing the tiny rocks and dirt from Tetsurou's knuckles before pressing a kiss there, and Tetsurou's body, which had been tense, goes slack at the gesture.

 

“I'm just so frustrated,” he tells the brunet, voice cracking. He covers his eyes with his free hand, biting his lip, and Daichi can see the new tears that fall down his face. “I'm upset that I have to leave, I'm upset that _you're_ upset, I'm just...really fucking upset, Daichi, and I can't _fix_ it.”

 

Letting go of his hand, Daichi tugs at the one covering his eyes. When it falls, Tetsurou doesn't meet his eyes, so Daichi cups his face with both hands and pleads, “Look at me. Please, Tetsurou, just look at me for a minute.” When he does, Daichi takes a shaky breath. “I meant what I said―we _will_ see each other soon. Yes, it fucking sucks that we can't just be together whenever we want to, but it only has to be this way until we graduate. We're going to make it through this, okay? We have phone calls and skype now, we're gonna make this work. We've made it this far, haven't we? We can do this.”

 

“...leave it to you to be the rational one,” Tetsurou says softly a moment later. He falls forward, forehead resting on Daichi's shoulder. “I'm being such a baby, I'm sorry,” he tacks on, voice barely above a whisper.

 

“It's okay,” Daichi answers, kissing the side of his head and wrapping his arms around him once more. “It's okay,” he repeats, more softly this time, and he buries his face in Tetsurou's hair. “ _We're_ okay.”

 

“Okay,” Tetsurou agrees, and when he lifts his head, there's a pained smile on his teary face. “I love you, Daichi. So much.”

 

Biting his lip, Daichi wipes some of the tears from his own face before reaching into his pocket for his marker. With surprisingly steady hands, he pulls Tetsurou's jersey down until the skin covering his heart is visible. Pulling the cover off his marker with his teeth while his soulmate watches silently, breath held, Daichi presses the tip to Tetsurou's skin.

 

 _i love you,_ he writes, and then below it, he draws half of a heart.

 

“Oh,” Tetsurou breathes, and then he's reaching for his own marker. Like when they'd first met, it's stuck in his pocket, and with a wet sounding laugh, Daichi presses his own marker into Tetsurou's hand.

 

“Just use this one,” he says softly, and then he's pulling down his own jersey. He can see his marks on his skin, and though he's seen it multiple times this week, it's still surreal.

 

Pressing his hand against Daichi's chest to keep it steady, Tetsurou completes the heart on Daichi's skin. i _love you too,_ he writes below it before giving Daichi back his marker. The brunet puts the cap back on and tucks it back into his pocket, then takes a deep breath.

 

“One more kiss for the road?” he asks, reaching out to wipe some of the tears off the black-haired boy's face.

 

“Only if I get one in return,” Tetsurou jokes, leaning in until their noses touch. “That sound fair to you?”

 

Daichi hums. “I guess I can do that,” he replies before wrapping his arms around Tetsurou's neck and pressing their lips together. Against his will, more tears slip down his cheeks as he reminds himself it's one of the last kisses he'll get for at least a week. He tells himself to treasure it, even as he feels Tetsurou start to shake again.

 

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to start crying again,” Tetsurou mumbles as he pulls away, reaching up to wipe at his wet face. “This is pathetic, we're acting like it's the end of the world. I mean, it kind of feels like it, but...still. It's not as if we're never going to see each other again.”

 

“We're allowed to be sad,” Daichi reminds him, running a hand through Tetsurou's messy black hair. “Anyway, it's time to pay up―you got your kiss, now I want mine.”

 

“Pushy,” Tetsurou whispers before their lips meet again, and it lasts a brief moment before they're forced to let go―they have to leave, they know, their teams are waiting.

 

They stand, and Daichi can't resist pulling him in for one more kiss. “Consider it advanced payment for next time,” he murmurs, arms wrapped around Tetsurou. He takes in his scent for a short moment longer, reminding himself over and over that they'll be together again soon enough.

 

“Daichi?” It's Koushi's voice―the brunet turns his head, finding his best friend standing there. “We really need to go now if we're going to catch the train, I'm sorry...”

 

Daichi takes a deep breath before he lets go of Tetsurou. “Call me when you get home, okay?”

 

Biting his lip, Tetsurou nods, taking a few steps back. He seems reluctant to take his eyes off of Daichi, and Daichi would be lying if he said he didn't understand. “I will,” he promises. “I love you,” he adds, and no, dammit, Daichi isn't going to cry again. Not now...

 

“I love you too,” he replies through the lump in his throat, and he jumps when he feels Koushi's arm wrap around him.

 

“Hey, Sugawara? Do me a favor and look after him tonight, yeah?” Tetsurou asks, turning away. Daichi figures it's so they don't see him cry again.

 

“I will,” Koushi tells him, his arm tightening around the brunet. “Don't worry, I won't let him be lonely.”

 

“Thank you,” Tetsurou says softly, and then he leaves without another word―Daichi's glad, because he's not sure he would've been able to actually say goodbye without losing it again.

 

Koushi's arm stays tight around him as they walk back to their team. The second Asahi sees them coming, he tells the team to start walking, much to Daichi's relief. He's not sure he can compose himself enough to be near his teammates right now, to be honest.

 

He hears a sniffle from beside him, and looks over to see Koushi wiping away a tear with his free hand. “Is this what it felt like when you had to pull me away from Hajime and Tooru when I met them? Because I feel awful right now,” he whispers.

 

“Don't feel bad,” Daichi tells him, taking a deep, rattling breath. “If you hadn't come, I don't know if I could've let go of him.”

 

“Still, I wish I could've at least given you a few more minutes with him...”

 

“Koushi, it's fine, really,” he promises. “I'm worried about him, though...Kenma is with Hinata for the night, so he's probably going to be all alone tonight. I hate the thought of him being lonely right now,” he adds, chewing on his lower lip.

 

“Don't worry, I have everything covered. I was talking to Yaku-san, and he promised he'd stay with him tonight.”

 

“Koushi...” Pulling his best friend to a stop, Daichi throws his arms around him. “Thank you,” he breathes, squeezing him tight.

 

“I knew you'd worry about him, so I wanted to make sure you'd have nothing to worry about,” Koushi answers, reaching up to pat his head. “You've been so good to me these past few years, doing everything you could to try and make me happy...it's time I started repaying the favor,” he says softly, giving Daichi a squeeze.

 

“What would we do without each other?” Daichi asks, voice muffled by Koushi's jacket.

 

He hears a soft laugh. “I don't know, and I don't ever want to find out.” Pulling away, he links his arm through Daichi's and starts pulling him down the street once more. “Now come on, we have a train to catch―and as soon as we get to your house, you're going to take a nice warm shower and then we're going to watch shitty action movies all night. Sound good?”

 

Unable to help it, Daichi smiles. “Yes, _mom_ ,” he replies, laying his head on his shoulder.

 

He wonders if it'll get easier to say goodbye as he starts to see Tetsurou more. He's sure it won't, but maybe at the very least it'll sting a little less. But even if it doesn't, well...he has the best friends in the world. He knows they'll be there to heal a bit of the hurt in his heart, until the time when he won't have to say goodbye to Tetsurou anymore.

 

He looks forward to that day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> the end made me cry so much when i was writing it u dont understand like i cried so hard my nose started to run it was a mess
> 
> anyway, at least the pain is only temporary!! they'll be happy together after they graduate, i promise :')
> 
> well!! next up will be another iwaoisuga in this au bc a friend gave me an awful, awful idea and im going to die when i write it but at least i can drag yall down with me \o/ as always, feel free to hmu on [tumblr](http://priincetakumi.tumblr.com) and tell me what u thought, or u can let me know here in the comments section!! also feel free to tell me which pairing u wanna see me write for this au next (the list of pairings im going to be writing for this au are listed on the page for the series), and i'll try and get to it after i write the next iwaoisuga!!
> 
> until next time, yall \o/


End file.
